


It’s vampire time fuckers!

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comforting Merlin, M/M, Magic Reveal, Nightmares, Vampire Arthur, Vampire!Arthur, canon!era, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: So Arthur is a frickin vampire. And Merlin has magic. Both tries to hide the special part of themselves from each other. And let’s be real guys...When does that shit ever work?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	It’s vampire time fuckers!

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda decided that vampires can walk in daylight. Everyone thinks they can’t, since no one has ever (lived) to see vampires in the sun. They just think it’s uncomfortable and prefers the night. And honestly? Same. Oh yeah! Vampires do sleep in this one! And cry like any other. They don’t really breath, but just because their heart isn’t beating, doesn’t mean they cannot cry, right??

It was Arthurs 13th birthday and he was finally allowed to join the knights on hunts! Arthur was so exited, well maybe too excited...he managed to get lost, but he didn’t notice that he was talking to absolute nobody until it was dark. That’s just perfect. He yelled out on the other knights, but no one heard the young prince.

”sir Kay?! Sir Bedivere?! Hello?!”

he tied Llamrei, the horse his father had given to him on his 10th birthday, to a tree and ate some of the food he had in his bag. Arthur tried to start a fire, but to no success.

as the night grew darker and colder he heard a noise in the bushes.

”Hello? Sir Leon?? Is that you?” He asked. But instead of the knight, wo he had grown so fond of(sir Leon was the best and one of the youngest (17) knight there and had taught Arthur everything the young prince knew), a woman came out. She had short black hair and almost white skin. She walked closer and Arthur drew his sword out ~~clumsily~~ , the woman held her hands up as if saying that she didn’t want to hurt him. Arthur withdrew his sword and she came closer with a kind smile on her face.

”hi little one. Are you lost?” The woman put her hand o his shoulder.

”I’m not little. In fact I’m thirteen! And I’m also the prince of Camelot! He said proudly.

”then you must be Arthur. My name is Elizabeth. Nice to meet you.” The two sat down and talked for a bit, Elizabeth was a bit strange, but at least he had someone to talk to.

”are you hungry? I still have an apple left, just let me go and fetch it.” Arthur asked, Elizabeth just smiled at him innocently, but when he turned around he felt her hand on his shoulder, she dragged him down to the ground and before he had the chance to scream her hand was over his mouth. Before she leaned town to bite him, Elizabeth showed him her fangs. He tried to squirm away, but she was to strong, after feeding off of him, she bit her wrist and forced the young prince to drink and he passed out.

When Arthur awoke, he was thirsty so so thirsty that it hurt his throat.

”you’re awake. You’ve been out for around an hour. I waited for you to wake, but only to say this. Good luck hiding this, Arthur Pendragon, your father won’t be happy if he figures out that his only son is a vampire” Arthur jumped at her, screaming, and drew out her sword, stabbing her. He remembered his lesson ‘the only way to kill a vampire; a wooden stake in the heart or cutting their head of’ Arthur didn’t even have to think about his actions before cutting the monsters head of. After he had killed Elizabeth, he just sat there and cried, that is until one of his knights, Sir Geraint found them. Arthur Heard the knights heart pump and the blood rushing through his veins, Arthur wasn’t able to resist it. He jumped at the knight sucking out as much blood as he could. When he was finished, the knight was dead. Arthur was a monster. He had killed one of his knights. He was one of the very things his father had sworn to destroy. With tears streaming down his face, he dried the blood around his mouth away before the other knights found them and brought Arthur back to Camelot not knowing what he had been turned into.

*^*

Arthur woke up tears running down his face. 

”it was just a nightmare...it was just a nightmare...” he whispered to himself before getting out of bed. It was still an hour til his manservant would come and wake him, but there was no way he was going back to sleep now. It had been 5 years since he was turned into a monster. Five years since he started lying to his father. And five years since he had had enjoyed a normal meal (he did eat on feasts so others wouldn’t notice anything strange, though he just threw it up later). The food his manservant brought him? He just told the guy he liked to eat alone and snuck it out later and gave it to some kids or animals. He didn’t exactly feed on humans either, he refused, instead he fed on animal blood, snuck out when no one saw him and fed on some poor pig. Let’s just say he was on hunts a lot.

But everything became a lot harder when his father made Merlin, a clumsy, noisy, and weirdly enough pleasant to be around boy, to be his manservant. He had saved Arthur from being killed at a feast, when an old sorceress threw a knife at him. Though he wouldn’t really be killed, it would probably just hurt like hell, but Merlin didn’t need to know that.

*^*

Merlin had worked for Arthur for a few months now, and he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. These few past months Arthur had managed to become one of the most important people to Merlin, his best friend, sure that wasn’t really ideal, considering that magic was illegal in Camelot, but he didn’t really care about that. And even if Arthur wouldn’t admit it, he thinks Arthur feels the same about him. He wouldn’t let any servant call him by his name or any of his other nicknames like clotpole and dollophead so he must enjoy Merlins company, cause he was a pretty bad servant after all.

*^*

despite Merlin (who had been a good friend and might be the reason he had truly laughed and smiled for the first time in years and ~~might have been his first crush)~~ being noisy and joining him on every hunt, with or without other knights, Arthur had been able to hide his erm... _special trait._ That is until now at least. Arthur had always thought the smell of Merlins blood was different, in a good way, but he would never want to hurt Merlin by feeding off of him(or any other for that matter), but one particular evening, he hadn’t fed, didn’t have time. So when Merlin came in with his dinner, he just stared at him hungrily.

”erm...Arthur? You okay?” Merlin asked and walked closer.

”DONT!....Don’t come any closer! You...you’re dismissed.” Arthur Backes away a little, but Merlin just came closer. Arthur tried to stop himself, but the smell of Merlin, the sound of his heart pumping... Arthur launched himself at his friend and bit him. And he had never tasted anything so good! He heard Merlins heart beat faster, but Merlin didn’t scream or try to run away.

”ngh...A...Arthur?...it... it...hurts...” the sound of Merlins voice brought him back. He had taken too much of Merlins blood. Almost as much as he had the night he turned. He quickly pushed himself away, tears and blood streaming down his face. Merlin fell to the ground. But somehow he was still conscious, looking tiredly up at him. He should have died. He had stolen so much blood. He almost killed his best friend. He almost killed _his Merlin._

“Merlin...I...I’m sorry...” he said before he took a deep breath. He knelt down beside Merlin who didn’t move, just stared at him. Merlins Heart was still beating like crazy. Arthur put a hand on Merlins forehead.

”you will forget what happened here. You just brought me dinner, anything after that did not happen. Go get rest” Arthur said. That was a thing Vampires could do. Make their victims forget. Control their memory. Merlin nodded and walked out of Arthurs chambers.

Arthur cried himself to sleep that night.

*^*  
Merlin had brought Arthur his dinner, but the way he was looking at Merlin was...weird, maybe he was sick? Merlin walked towards Arthur worriedly, ignoring his warning. Suddenly Arthur was had thrown his arms around Merlin, biting his neck. What?. Arthur was a vampire. Arthur. Was. A. Vampire. He felt his heart beating faster. And yeah, he wasn’t gonna lie, In that moment he was a bit scared. It stung when his fangs first sunk into his skin, but then it didn’t hurt anymore. He felt more and more blood leaving his body and it started to hurt again and he couldn’t breathe. if he didn’t say anything Arthur would keep going.

”ngh...A...Arthur?...It...It...hurts...” He felt Arthur’s fangs disappear from his neck as he was pushed away. He fell to the ground, and when he saw the princes face, he saw the tears escaping his face and Merlins blood dripping from his fangs and down Arthur’s chin.

”Merlin...I...I’m sorry...” Merlin Heard on his voice that Arthur never wanted to hurt him, to bite him. Arthur sat down next to him and placed his hand on Merlins head.

”you will forget what happened her. You brought me dinner, after that did not happen. Go to rest.” Merlin knew what Arthur was doing. He was trying to delete Merlins memories of that night. But it didn’t work. Merlin still remembered. But he nodded as if he didn’t and walked out of his chambers. But instead of going to his room, he went elsewhere. Underneath the castle, where Kilgarrah was prisoned, he felt the bite on his shoulder heal and yelled after the dragon.

”Ah, young warlock, what a pleasant surprise” the dragon said sarcastically.

”He’s a vampire! Arthur is a bloody vampire! He bit me!” 

”Oh yeah. That’s right, I did tell you that didn’t I?” Kilgarrah said with a smile on his mouth. He obviously enjoyed this.

”No Kilgarrah! Obviously that wasn’t something you felt was important!” Merlin yelled. He was pretty sure he was having a small panic attack.

”But does it matter. Do you still care about the young Pendragon? Do you still love him?” The Dragon asked and Merlins face reddened a little at that. He obviously hadn’t been as good at keeping secrets as he hoped.

”of course I still care about him...he’s Arthur...I just don’t understand...doesn’t Uther hate all magical beings?”

”He doesn’t know. No one does. He was turned at thirteen and decided not to tell anyone. Good thing he didn’t. _Uther_ wouldn’t care about the reason. He would kill him, not caring about relations at all.” He said bitterly.

Arthur was all alone. Had no one to turn to. Sure, Merlin has magic in a land where it was illegal, but he had Gaius and Kilgarrah to talk to. Arthur didn’t have anyone like that. It broke Merlins heart.

the next morning he woke Arthur up with a smile, pretending that yesterday never happened. He wanted to confront him, but decided against it. Giving both some time to think.

*^*  
*please read this in spongebob narrator voice*

Two years laterrr

*^*  
  


it had been two years since Merlin found out about Arthurs Vampirism, and he still hadn’t confronted him about it, but now would be a pretty good time.

they had been captured two days ago, they didn’t know by who, but Arthur, Sir Leon and himself was stuck in some cell, Arthur and Merlin in one and Leon in the one On the other side at the hall.

  
  


Yes. The ones who kidnapped them had fed them, not much, but a survivable amount. but Arthur couldn’t eat that. Merlin waited until Leon was asleep to talk.

”Arthur...I know you won’t be happy with me, and you’re probably gonna refuse, but you have to eat.” He started. Looking at the prince who was crumbled in the corner furthest away from him. He didn’t want to attack Merlin, even if he was in chains and the chains was attached to the wall, he could easily break out.

Arthur looked up at him, but before he got to say anything, Merlin continued.

”And I don’t mean that” he said as he pointed at the plate on the ground with his head. He raised his hands to his neck and clumsily removed his neckerchief. And it looked like Arthur understood what he meant, he looked mortified as he slowly Shook his head.

”you...no..you can’t...” Merlin saw that water started adding up in his eyes.

”hey. Arthur, it’s okay. I don’t think any differently of you. Two years ago. I remember...well I never really forgot...But If you don’t eat anything, you’ll die, and I won’t allow that, you mean to much to me, so Arthur please take what I’m offering...” 

“you...you remember?... and you don’t hate me?...no...Merlin I almost killed you...I...fuck!” He held his head in his hands. Merlin walked towards him as far as he could, which was a little less than half the room. Arthur tried to crawl farther into the corner. When he noticed it wasn’t working he stood up just looking at Merlin.

”...you don’t mean that, you’re scared of me, you cant not be...I...I heard your heart back then...beating like crazy...you were scared...I know you were...”

”I was, yeah, but I’m not now. You can still hear my heart. It’s not beating that fast is it? I was confused and a little bit overwhelmed, but I’m not scared of you Arthur, so please, just take my blood. I’ll tell you when it hurts.” Arthur tried looking away, But Merlin saw Arthur’s fangs grow. He tried to resist, but started walking to Merlin. When the chains stopped him, they where about two metres (around 6.5 feet) away. He broke through the chains easily, and just stared at Merlin, looking for approval. Merlin nodded and he felt Arthurs hand carefully touching his shoulder, the other hand was placed on Merlins upper arm, Arthur looked at Merlin with an apologetic look, but Merlin just smiled and closed his eyes, and yet again he felt Arthur’s fangs on his neck, only this time it was more subtle, and the touch wasn’t nearly as rough. When Merlin opened his eyes, he met Leon’s gaze, but Merlin stayed calm, to not worry Arthur, after what felt like ages of staring, his neck started to ache, he carefully placed his hands on Arthur.

”Arthur?...can you...it’s starting to hurt” when he it, Arthur withdrew himself, looked at Merlin and carefully placed his head on Merlins chest.

”I’m sorry...Merlin, I’m a monster, aren’t I?...” Merlin felt his heart beating faster, but not by fear, but anger. He made sure to look at Leon as he said the next words. Making sure he also would understand that he wasn’t in fact a monster.

”no. Arthur, I don’t want you to ever say that. Vampire or not. It’s not your fault that you were turned into this. Arthur, if you were a monster, you would ruthlessly kill your victims, you don’t even drink human blood for the most of it, but animal blood. It’s not your fault you were turned. When I look at you, I don’t see a monster, I see my ~~crush~~ best friend, someone who will grow to be an amazing king, the kindest, bravest person I know”

when Arthur finally looked up at him the tears was running down his face.

”I...Merlin...t..than you...No one has said that to me before...I’ve been so scared...I had no one to talk to...I” Merlin didn’t know what came over him, but in that moment, he kissed Arthur. He didn’t mind the blood around his mouth. It was a quick kiss, but long enough for Arthur to kiss back, when he pulled back, he placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders.

”Arthur, I don’t want you to panic, and when I say that everything will be ok, I mean it...but you should probably turn around...” he said making an uncomfortable grimace. Arthur turned around, confused, but when he understood what Merlin meant he froze. Now Arthur and Leon were staring at each other.

”Leon...I...fuck” before either of them got to say anything else, Merlin did.

 **”tòsoringe”** the chains around his wrists fell to the ground and now the boys were looking at him in stead of each other.

”...Merlin...What the fuck...” Arthur said and Merlin just shrugged sheepishly.

”ok... now that I have both of your attention, can we talk about the, erm, Vampirism and magic later? And I don’t know, escape? Now that everyone knows that we’re strong enough to?”

”...Yeah, you know what? That’s fair, it’s better that being stuck here” Leon said.

To not attract attention, Merlin got the job of opening the cell doors and freeing Leon from his chains. Leon whispered a confused ‘thank you’ and they were on their way. Unfortunately on their way out, a hoard of knights noticed them, none of them really felt like fighting, and none of them had swords anyway, so Arthur just grabbed Merlin and Leon by the wrist and whispered ‘fuck it’ before he ran with an inhuman speed out of the castle and into a forest, when he stopped, Leon sat down catching his breath and Merlin leaned against a tree.

”you know. A warning would be nice” Merlin panted

”sorry. First thing that came to mind...I...you...you okay Leon?” He asked carefully 

“Y...Yeah...think so...just need to breathe...” 

the three of the settled down and Merlin started a fire without magic.

”so who’s starting?” Arthur looked at Merlin.

”I think it’s best if you did Arthur, Leon must be more confused about you than me considering he has known you his whole life...” Arthur sighed and started explaining everything. How he was turned on his first hunt at 13, how it was him that regretfully killed sir Geraint and not Elizabeth, how he hasn’t killed innocent anyone since and how the he bit Merlin two years ago.

”I tried to delete his memory of that night, as I should be able to, but that obviously didn’t work” he eyed Merlin who looked away sheepishly.

”I’m sorry...for what you’ve been through. Arthur. I want you to know that I still think of you as one of my closest friends and will still be fighting proudly by your side. I won’t tell anyone, My lips are sealed” Leon’s Statement surprised Arthur, but he held back, not wanting to cry in front of them.

”thank you...” he whispered before turning to Merlin.

”Your turn” 

“okay. I think I should start with saying sorry for not telling you... I wanted to tell you, I swear, but I promised Gaius not to...so...I have magic”

He was interrupted by Arthur snorting and Leon surprisingly smiling amused.

”Really Merlin? We couldn’t tell”

”Shut up prat” he huffed

”that’s treason Merlin” Arthur teased.

”My whole existence is treason, so shut it, will ya” Merlin chuckled before he continued.

”I was born with it, the magic is stitched into my very soul-“

”is that even possible?” He was interrupted again, but this time by Leon

”Nope” Arthur answered

”...Yes. It is. It’s rare, but possible. Now can you both shut up?”

”sorry” both said letting Merlin continue.

”I was never really good at controlling it, so my mum sent me to Camelot, hoping Gaius could help, and he did. In Camelot I met Kilgarrah. The dragon, though he lived under the castle at that time. No no no let me finish. He told me about this destiny, that said I was destined to protect the once and future king, that’s you, so you can create a fine and just land when you’re king. At first I did it because of the destiny, but after I got to know you better, I protected you because I wanted to...oh I should probably say that I was the one who let Kilgarrah free too... and he isn’t dead either, I kind of found out that I was Balinors son and when he died...his dragonlord powers was sent over to me...”

”I...” Arthur started.

”Have no idea how to respond to that...I...Accept you?” Leon finished.

Merlin chuckled and thanked him and looked over at Arthur.

”what? You know I accept you! I literally have no right not too!” Merlin smiled

”just wanted to hear you say it” 

“Merlin don’t be such a girl” Arthur laughed scooting over giving him a quick awkward kiss. Merlin just stared at him and Leon cleared his throat awkwardly.

”We should get some sleep, we’ll make our way home to Camelot at first light” Arthur said. merlin and Keon nodded. after Leon and Merlin fell asleep, Arthur made his way over to Merlin spooning him. When he carefully put his arm around Merlin, he heard his heart beating faster. He pushed away embarrassed and laid down on his back, Merlin followed after though sitting staring down at him tiredly, ‘fuck it’ Arthur thought and pushed Merlin down to his chest and luckily, Merlin happily stayed there putting his arm around Arthur’s waist.

”We...We are dating now, right? I mean if you don’t want to, that’s understandable, but...” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded before answering.

”Yeah, I want to...Arthur, I love you...” Arthur Heard- Merlins heart beat quicker again, and he was pretty sure if he could, his face would be redder than Merlins.

”I...I love you to...” 

“Guys no offence, but shut up, someone are trying to sleep” Leon chuckled annoyed.

”sorry” Arthur and Merlin responded before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
